


-"Shapes"-

by ArrowAzura



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Game(s), Slam Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAzura/pseuds/ArrowAzura
Summary: Mae shares a poem in her Group Therapy Poetry-Project





	-"Shapes"-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little poem based on Mae's whole experience. So this is "Shapes," channeled by ArrowAzura for Mae Borowski.
> 
> Poem and Fanfiction (c) ArrowAzura, 2018  
> Night in the Woods and Related Characters (c) Infinite Fall, Finji, Alec Holowka, Scott Benson, 2017
> 
> *I'm not sure where the polaroid picture came from. Track down the artist if you have their name for me please so I can give them credit.*

_There was this game we played together; a ghost dating simulator. Gregg and I were crushing hard on those dank bones, until the day before the softball games. Pixels spilled out from my laptop, into real life, merging with reality until there was nothing really left._

_Something broke, and I’m not even sure what it was. Reality broke inside of me. Pixelated characters became real people, taking them over until they weren’t even people anymore._

_Shapes had replaced their personas. Their lines were just things someone had written. They no longer existed or had feelings. The sheer sadness that I had lost these real people._

_I realized I was no longer with them. It was just me. Alone._

_My old friend outside my window. The tree I used to climb and look outside next to my house for comfort. A friend always there was no more. It was just a thing now. Growing and eating and just being there._

_People were now shapes. Just moving bulks of stuff. Nothing was there for me anymore. It was all just stuff in the universe, floating with no meaning. Dead._

_I cried and didn’t say anything._

_What could I have said?_

_I was in the stands when he stood up. Andy stepped up to bat next and he was just shapes, too. Lines someone had written, like he had nothing in there anymore. I was so scared and angry._

_He was the worst one on the team. He was going to screw this up. I kept thinking, “This can’t be happening. Is this for real?”_

_Before I knew it, I was on top of him. I was smashing in his face with a bat. It was just red shapes all over the grass. I made him bleed all over. I didn’t even mean to._

_Did Andy wondered why I did it; wondered what he’d done? Did he wonder what he was to me that I had to stop him? I didn’t even know him._

_As I’m alone, I see shapes. I college, I was alone. Everything was shapes, and it wouldn’t stop. College campus was a battlefield; no man’s land. My peers were going to victims of the trenches if I got too close._

_I was pointed at from a tall statue every day on campus. My commanding officer; the founder of the college. Metallic and rusty, he pointed at me; mocking me for my weakness of not being able to follow orders to shoot in battle. And I was so scared._

_My dorm room became my sanctuary. Cough syrup was my alcoholic substitute to be able to sleep. I was dependant on it. I wasn’t able to function and sleep without it._

_I downed a bottle a night because I was afraid to wake up or not fall asleep fast enough. The shapes couldn’t hurt me if my dreams were deep and heavy enough._

_I lived like a freaking ninja turtle. My diet was over the counter drugs for pain and sleep. Hunger was my hangover; entire boxes of pizza were my heroine as I injected my body with it. I couldn’t call home, and I don’t even know why._

_When I resigned from the torture of sleeping in the trenches and being afraid to be classified “missing in action,” I got up the courage to board a bus back to Possum Springs._

_Home is where everything was fine. I slept peacefully in my room, with my bass and dinosaur poster to grasp on for peace. My dad and mom, there to keep me safe from what was outside of town. Nothing was dead shapes._

_Something followed me, though. Someone did something, deep underground. It came when Autumn did, staying until I did something. Taking friends away from me deep down into the mines. I couldn’t do anything but climb out from underground and leave the assholes down there who dared to mess with me._

_I’ve learned now that God can turn any gear they want. I’ve met them before; they were kind of an asshole. I just ignore them. When everything ended, I held onto anything._

_All I care about now is when I’ll meet next with my friends; the songs we’ll play and where we’ll get pizza next. Obviously, the world is seriously effed up, and we’ll die if we don’t keep on living._

_That’s some bumper sticker shit right there._

 

 

Mae let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding until she heard applause from within the group circle.

“Thank you, Mae,” Pastor K. said, “That was very moving and powerful. I’m proud of you. That was a very brave thing to do.” Mae stayed silent, smiling as she tucked her poem into her backpack.

“Danny, would you like to go next?”

“Sure.”

"Mae. Those lines you wrote about the mines and leaving people down there . . . those were fictional, right? Metaphors?" Mae fiddled with the polaroid of her and her friends, smiling.

"Mae?"

She looked up at Pastor K.'s kind eyes saying, "Yeah." It was fictional . . . for now.

 

 

 


End file.
